101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameos from Other Films
On numerous occasions in the 101 Dalmatians franchise, there have been notable cameos from characters of other Disney features. This page will indicate who, where and when they appear. ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians *Probably the most famous amongst the cameos is Jock from the Disney film ''Lady and the Tramp; however, there are a number of other said cameos scattered throughout the scene. *Whilst Jock is the first character to pick up the "Twilight Bark" from the Great Dane, during the message relay other characters can be seen. Like amongst the Canines in a pet store window are Peg in a basket and Bull joining in the "Twilight Bark". *After Coco the poodle starts barking on the roof of the car as it drives off into the distance, Tramp can be seen standing on a truck to the right, and Lady can be seen in the street looking around. ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *In ''Patch's London Adventure, during the auditions at the start of the movie, Jock is seen as one of the canines to audition in the Thunderbolt barking contest. *During the "Twilight Bark" scene, when a Chihuahua barks into the phone to a woman in a phone booth, it catches the attention of two Great Danes with their human walker. The woman in the phone booth and the Great Dane walker are two of the band members during the "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" number in Mary Poppins. ''101 Dalmatians: The Series *Numerous cameos pop up in the pilot episode "Home Is Where The Bark Is". As the pups race Cruella back to the Dearly Farm, they ride on top of a subway train. If you look closely at the silhouettes of the passengers riding the the train, you will notice they take the shapes of Aladdin and Genie (''Aladdin), Mowgli (Jungle Book), Ariel (Little Mermaid), Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. The pups later meet Jock, who uses a boat to help them cross the waters between Topstown and Gruteley. When Rolly frets they won't be able to outrun Cruella's car, Jock tells the pups to continue on before sending out a message on the barking chain, alerting the farm to their coming. *In "On The Lamb" one of the trees in the Gruteley nursery is in the shape of a Mickey Mouse head. *In numerous episodes, such as "Shipwrecked" or "You Say It's Your Birthday", the figurehead at the front of Captain Ahab's ship is of Ariel. *In "Roll Out the Pork Barrel", when Rolly is shown packing to live with Ed Pig, he can be seen to have a Mickey Mouse toy. *In "Good Neighbor Cruella", the good Cruella clone adopts numerous animals to put in her wildlife refuge. Amongst one of these animals is Pumbaa from The Lion King ''franchise. *In "Mall Pups", when the pups are in the toy store, one of said toys is Woody from ''Toy Story ''franchise. *In "You Say It's Your Birthday", various masks that are in the "Let's Celebrate" store are of Richard Nixon, Ozzy Osborne, the Frankenstein Monster and Oliver Hardy. The pinata that Horace hides in is also in the shape of Barney the Dinosaur. *During "Dalmatian Vacation Part II: Cross Country Calamity", the Coyote from the ''Road Runner ''is seen chasing said Road Runner, and then relays Cadpig's barking message onward. *In the film version of "Dalmatian Vacation", Sebastian from ''The Little Mermaid pinches a puppy's tail during the "Surf Puppies" musical scene. *Series creator Jim Jinkins actually plays a guest star during "Dalmatian Vacation Part III: Dearly Beloved" as the leader of the alien cult that Anita meets. He is even wearing the same clothes as another one of his creations, the titular character from Doug. ''101 Dalmatians *On top of one of the computer screens in Roger's office is a plush Figment from the Epcot attraction "Journey Into Imagination". *When Nanny arrives with the collars for the puppies, the Dalmatians are watching television. The movie they're watching is ''The Aristocats during the "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" music number. A pup, however, changes the channel to Homeward Bound. *There is a Mickey Mouse item in the Dearlys kitchen when Anita realizes Cruella's motive for stealing the puppies. ''102 Dalmatians *During ''102 Dalmatians, the Dalmatians and Second Chance dogs watch Lady and the Tramp on VHS. Gallery Click here for Cameo Gallery Category:Others Category:Browse